


Speak Now

by PsychoHalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Niall and Zayn, Wedding, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHalo/pseuds/PsychoHalo
Summary: "Louis, please don't do this"Or the one based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift where Louis is marrying someone else and Harry crashes the wedding.





	

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.** _

Today is going to be the worst day of my life because it's the day the man of my dreams is marrying someone else. He doesn't know I'm in love with him; I never told him because I was afraid that he would reject me and stop being my best friend. I'd rather have Louis as a friend than not have him in my life at all. At least, that's what I tell myself to feel better about never admitting my feelings. Now it's too late. I've had 4 years to tell him, but everytime I would chicken out or convince myself that it was just a crush. At this point, I know I will never be over him. There's a connection we have that I can't just let go of, even if he doesn't see it.

Louis and his fiance Katie haven't even been together that long. They've only been dating a year and it's been the worst year of my life. Louis didn't even really want to propose to her, Katie had pretty much forced him to to. I don't even think he really wants to marry her; at least not this soon. That being said, he does love her and that's what hurts the most. However, Louis never seemed like the type of guy who would even be with someone like Katie. He doesn't see it because aparently love is blind, but she is the most manipulative person on the planet. She also bribes him and gets him to buy her the most expensive gifts. She even took his credit card once and blew 2,000 pounds on new shoes. Sometimes I wonder if she is just with him because of his money.

He doesn't deserve to be used and treated like crap. Louis is the sweetest, and most caring guy I have ever met and he deserves to be treated like royalty. She doesn't treat him right. He deserves to be loved for his personality, not for his looks, money, and fame. I wish I could show him the love he truly deserves but I can't. I should have told him about my feelings the second I realized them. But I lost my chance and now I will have to live with the pain for the rest of my life. I realize that this may be a horrible day, but it's only the start of a lifetime of misery.

_**I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.** _

Katie hates me, she always had for some unknown reason. I didn't mind though. I didn't need her approval. She has complained to Louis numerous times about how I didn't try to be friends with her and how my job as his best mate was to get along with his girlfriend. Louis confronted me a few times, asking me to try to get along with her for his sake. I tried, but that bitch always started stuff with me. She would lie to him and say I wasn't trying to be friendly. Eventually Louis gave up and just accepted that her and I didn't get along. Despite Katie strongly opposing the idea, Louis still asked me to be his best man. Of course I said yes. How could I say no to him? That made her hate me even more. Don't worry Katie, I don't want to be the best man as much as you don't want me to. The reason I didn't want to be his best man is because it hurt too much. I dreaded even attending the wedding as I anticipated it to be the worst day of my life. After all, who wants to watch the bitch you hate walk down the aisle and marry the man you're in love with? I wish he would see how bad she is for him and how perfect we would be together.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn were all groomsmen. The Maid of Honor was Katie's best friend Denise, who was also Liam's girlfriend. The bridesmaids included Katie's other friends Janelle and Karen and her sister Tina.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all with Louis in one of the back rooms helping him get dressed. I however, had left the room to wander around and clear my mind. I glance into the chapel and see Katie's parents and her other relatives. I don't like them one bit. I don't care if I've never met them, they give off a snotty vibe, just like Katie. I huffed and turned around and wandered some more.

"What do you mean there's a tear in my dress!?" I hear Katie scream somewhere off in a room. I walk towards the sound and peer into the room. Katie is standing in the middle of the room in her dress, which is not flattering at all. It's a terrible off-white color and is way too puffy and sparkly. Her bridesmaids are all crowded around her trying to fix her wedding dress. From where I'm standing, all I see is a tiny snag at the bottom of her dress. It wouldn't even be noticeable if she hasn't pointed it out. I roll my eyes and walk back to the room the guys are in.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say: Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said, speak now.** _

I walk in the room where Louis is standing with the guys surrounding him. Niall looks up at me.

"Where've you been Harry?"

"Oh, I was just walking around checking on everyone..." Louis looks up at me with a nervous smile, as he attempts to tie his tie.

"Well Haz, now that you're back, can you help with my tie?" Louis asks. I chuckle at him; he never could tie a tie.

"Of course Lou," I reply reaching out to tie his tie. I finished tying it, but I kept my hold on his tie, as I blankly stare off into space.

I imagine Katie walking down the isle with a bitchy smile on her face. She gets to the alter and turns to face Louis. He has a smile plastered on his face, but it looks a bit fake.

Katie says "I do," and I take a deep breath, not wanting to here Louis say those dreaded words.

Louis opens his mouth, "I-I d-," but before he can finish, I yell out

"Louis wait! Don't say yes! Don't say your vows Lou! You shouldn't marry her! She doesn't love you; not the way I do!"

Everyone in the whole church stares at me; their mouths hanging open in complete shock. Louis just looks at me, his eyes an ocean of every emotion possible. Before I realize what's happening, his lips are pressed against mine. Everyone gasps.

Katie yells "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LOUIS TOMLINSON! WE ARE THROUGH!" as she runs out the church sobbing.

Louis ignores her and pulls away from the kiss. "I love you Harry, I always have."

"Louis, run away with me"

"Harry? Harry? Hello?" I snap out of my daydream realizing I had zoned out.

"Whatcha thinking about Haz? You zoned out there." Louis said.

"Um...I um...I was just thinking about how...how happy I am for you and...and Katie" I lied, not knowing what else to say.

"Awh Haz, thanks!" Louis says with a smile on his face. "I'm so nervous though."

"Don't be nervous mate, everything will be perfect," Liam said. The other boys agreed with him. I nodded as I started to walk out of the room.

"I um...i'll be right back...I need to...take care of something." I say as I start to exit the room. I can't do this. Oh my god, how am I going to get through this day? How am I supposed to ever be happy once he's married to her?

The boys exchange a confused look and Liam follows me. I walk into the bathroom and slouch down against the wall, holding back the tears. Suddenly, the door opens and I look up to see a confused and worried Liam.

"Harry, is everything okay mate? You've been acting a bit strange. I followed you to make sure you're okay. Are you?" I think about lying and saying I'm fine, but Liam can see through a lie so easily.

"I...no, I'm not okay actually..."

Liam sits down next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Do you wanna talk about it Harry?" I sigh, thinking about what to say. I want to tell him so badly, I needed to tell someone. I've been keeping this to myself for so long. I want to get it off my chest. I just don't know how.

"I...I don't want Louis to marry her. She's doesn't deserve him...she can't love him the way I love him. I'm in love with him Liam; I've been in love with him since the X Factor, but I never told him how I feel and now it's too late. Now I have to live with the pain for the rest of my life..." Liam gives me a sorrowful expression and gives me a comforting hug.

"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry, that's horrible. You know what you have to do right?" I look up at him through tears with a confused look. He continues talking.

"You have to tell him Harry. You have to tell him how you feel before it really is too late and he marries her. To be honest, I agree with you. She's no good for him anyway. I never liked her. But I don't want Denise to know that since they're best friends."

"Liam, I can't tell him! He will hate me! He obviously doesn't feel the same! He'll just tell me to get the hell out and never talk to him again!"

"Harry, that's a chance you have to take. You don't want to live with the thought of what could have happened if you had just told him. "

"Liam, I know you're right, but I just can't okay. I just have to accept it and move on."

"Harry, I wasn't going to tell you this, but it seems I have no choice. A few months ago when Katie and Louis got engaged, he came to me in tears. I asked him what was wrong and he said he wasn't sure he wanted to marry her. He told me he was in love with someone else that he could never be with. He said that he was practically being forced to marry her, but he couldn't get over the other person. When I asked him who the other person was he said it was you"

I suddenly sit up straight with my heart racing in my chest. "Liam are you serious? Please tell me you are? Do you think he is still in love with me?"

"There's only one way to find out. Go tell him now, before the wedding starts!" We both look down at our watches to see how much time I still have, but realize we have to be up at the alter in one minute.

"Shit, it's too late Liam, the wedding is about to start. What should I do?" I panic as we stand up and start walking towards the sanctuary where the ceremony will take place.

"You have two choices. You can give up and accept the fact that he is going to marry Katie, or you can tell Louis how you feel when the preacher asks if anyone objects. I suggest you stop the wedding. He's making a huge mistake."

"I don't know if I can do that Liam."

"Then you have to move on."

_**Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march...She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know you wish it was me.** _

As I walk arm-in-arm with Denise, the maid of honor, I will my racing heart to slow down. Liam is right, I need to stop this wedding. But, I never though of myself as a wedding crasher. If I tell Louis how I feel, that means I have to publicly humiliate Katie infant of everyone she knows. Then again, she took the love of my life away from me, so I don't even care at this point.

I look over at Louis standing at the front of the room. He looks stunning, but most grooms would probably have a huge smile on their face right now. He doesn't. Instead, he looks incredibly worried and is fidgeting with his tie. Maybe he's realizing what a mistake this is and won't go through with it.

After the wedding party has made it's way to the front, it's time for the bride to walk down the isle. She arrives at the door and everyone turns to look at her as she gracefully walks down the isle as if it's a runway. I glance over at Louis and he has a smile on his face, but it doesn't even cause his eyes to crinkle they way they do when he's really happy about something. For a split second he looks at me and we exchange a glance. He gives me a small smile, but all I notice is the emotion expressed in his eyes. We only make eye contact briefly, but I can see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

She gets up to the alter and Louis offers her a huge smile, but I know it's fake. The ceremony proceeds nonetheless.

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold you peace." There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I 'm only looking at you.** _

"I do."

"I do."

These are the words I had been dreading. I feel like my heart has been yanked out of my chest. I'm so nervous that I feel like I could throw up. I still haven't decided if I'm going to stop the wedding. My last chance is coming up.

The smile on Katie's face is honestly as fake as the smile on Louis' face. I know she doesn't love him. It's obvious to everyone but Louis that she's after his money. And if what Liam said was still true, Louis didn't love her either. He would be doing everyone a favor by stopping the wedding.

"If anyone here has any reason why these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says the words, as if he were personally inviting Harry to say something.

It's silent. Louis looks around, almost as if he were begging for someone to say something.

I don't think I can do this, but it's my last chance to tell Louis how I feel. But what if he doesn't;t feel that way about me? Then I would have ruined his wedding and humiliated myself. I feel Liam nudge me from where he is standing next to me. It's now or never.

I take a slight step forward and gently tap Louis' shoulder, getting him to turn and look at me. We lock eyes and I know everyone is staring in horror. At least I know Katie and all of her family and friends are. I've always been able to figure out what Louis is feeling by looking in his eyes, but this time I'm clueless. I can't tell what the look in his eyes is. It could be hope, love, fear, or anger. The only way to know is to say something.

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out. And they said, "Speak now."** _

I take a deep breath and tell Louis what I should have told him long ago.

"Louis, please don't do this." Everyone in the crowd gasps and Katie tells me to stop talking, but I've made my decision to tell him and I'm not turning back. I can finally start to decipher the emotion in Louis' eyes again. The look in his eyes is of hope and relief. That gives me the confidence to say what I do next.

"She doesn't treat you right, she isn't in love with you for the right reasons and you don't deserve that. And I know you don't love her either."

I break eye contact with Louis, who is at a loss for words, and look at Katie. She looks like she wants to murder me.

"Harry what are you talking about? You're ruining my wedding," she says quiet enough for only me, Louis, and the preacher to hear. Then she raises her voice for everyone to hear, "I love you for you Louis, not your money. What is he talking about? Why is he saying you don't love me?"

Louis looks like a deer caught in headlights. He looks back and forth between Katie and I, but can't get any words out of his mouth.

"Louis, you don't have to marry her. I should have told you this years ago. I' m in love with you and I can't watch you go through with this. I shouldn't have waited until it was almost too late. I'm sorry for saying this now, on your wedding, but I can't miss my last chance with you. I know you feel the same. Please don't marry her."

The look on Louis' face is relief, masked in confusion and doubt. He looks lost and unsure of what to do. I can tell he's panicking. Louis looks back at Katie, who is almost completely red in the face out of anger. Then he turns towards me and whispers loud enough for only me to hear, "You're right, I do love you."

He turns back to Katie and says quietly, "I'm so sorry, I can't go through with this. Harry is right. I'm so sorry." Then he rushes out of the room.

I'm left standing at the alter in front of the woman who most likely wants me dead. Everyone in the room is still silent, and staring in shock. Katie takes a step closer to me and yells, "How dare you ruin my wedding? What is wrong with you? Why couldn't you just accept the fact he was gonna marry me? You ruined everything you asshole! Get out!"

And then she slapped me. I had never been slapped in my life and let me tell you it was not pleasant. I took her advice though, and left the room the same way Louis had walked out.

I walk out of the sanctuary into the foyer, and don't see Louis, so I walk out the front doors. I spot Louis sitting on the front steps looking in the distance, most likely lost in thought.

_**And you say, "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Oh baby, I didn't say my vow. So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."** _

"Louis, I'm sorry for ruining your day." I say as I approach him. He turns around and looks up at me, then motions for me to sit beside him. I join him on the step. We don't make eye contact, however. We both stare ahead.

"You didn't ruin my day Harry. If anything, you saved it. I made a huge mistake trying to marry her. I don't know what I was thinking. I never really loved her because I was so in love with you. I still am. I was just too scared to tell you, so I bottled it up and decided to just marry her. She's awful though, she treats me like shit and I'm so glad you spoke up. Thank you." Everything rushes out of his mouth so quick as if he was trying to say it all before he lost his nerve.

I put my hand over his and we finally exchange eye contact. A smile starts to play out on his faces and I can't help but to mirror it.

"Did you really mean what you said? About being in love with me?" Louis asks, looking down at our hands, afraid I might take it back.

"Of course I did. I'm in love with you and I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't said anything. I want to be with you so bad Louis. Please say you want to be with me."

He looks in my eyes again and smiles and I see the crinkles by his eyes for the first time all day.

It's beautiful.

Instead of answering my question with words, he answers it by wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me close, and kissing me.

He's beautiful.

_**So glad I was around when they said, "Speak now."** _


End file.
